Pest Control
Pest Control is a minigame that involves teamwork. Players spawn in a boat where they have to wait until at least 5 players come in the game. After waiting a bit, players spawn in the game where they have to find and destroy the portals while protecting the Void knight. The Monster Portals Ones the minigame has started your task is to destroy the 4 portals as fast as possible. There are portals located in the East, West and there are 2 portals South. Once all portals have reached 0 health and the void knight has not died yet, you will win this minigame and earn some SSP which can be spent at the SSP shop. The Void Knight In the middle of the area there is a Void Knight, you must defend him during the minigame. If he dies, you will lose and will not earn any SSP. Monsters will attempt to kill the Void Knight that is why teamwork is required to complete Pest Control and win the game. A group of people will go and kill the portals. The other group helps the void knight by killing the monsters at the center area. Tip: Make sure to use the blitz spell to avoid hitting the void knight since players can damage the knight. Standing in the corners of the center area is recommended. If all the portals get destroyed before the Void Knight gets killed, you will earn 5 SSP. But keep in mind that you have do a minimum of 20 damage or you will not earn any SSP. The Shop The SSP shop is a shop where you can exchange your SSP points for Void and other armor. Having full void armor will give you a secret strength boost it will not show up your equipment screen but you have a boost while wearing full void or elite void. Icon Item Price Void Knight Top 75 SSP Void Knight Robe 75 SSP Void Mage Helm 30 SSP Void Ranger Helm 30 SSP Void Melee Helm 30 SSP Void Knight Gloves 30 SSP Fighter Torso 100 SSP Healer Hat 100 SSP Fighter Hat 100 SSP Ranger Hat 100 SSP Penance Skirt 100 SSP Berserker Necklace 100 SSP Runner Boots 20 SSP Granite Body 20 SSP Penance Gloves 20 SSP Dragon Bolts (e) 1 SSP Each Demonic Sigil 500 SSP Void Knight Deflector 75 SSP Elite Void Knight Top 150 SSP Elite Void Knight Robe 150 SSP Elite Void Knight Top 150 SSP Elite Void Knight Robe 150 SSP Elite Void Knight Top 150 SSP Elite Void Knight Robe 150 SSP Tips and tricks to help win Pest Control *Mages should stand in a corner of the center and use Blood burst/Blood barrage to attacks the monsters *Rangers should also stay in the center and lure the monsters to the mages *Meleers should go and attack the portals *Click on a monster past the gate in order to go through it *Do not use ice barrage, as it hits on the void knight in the center *You must deal 20 damage minimum to get SSP. Category:Minigames